<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] We'll be counting stars by Wisedo, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679075">[VID] We'll be counting stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo'>Wisedo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021'>WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Interview With the Vampire (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>music: OneRepublic - Counting Stars</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lestat de Lioncourt &amp; Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] We'll be counting stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>music: OneRepublic - Counting Stars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="max-video"><p class="videofull"><iframe></iframe></p></div><p> </p>
<dl>
<dt class="hd">
<b>посмотреть превью всей выкладки</b>
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden"><div class="preview">

<p>По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.<br/>
<br/>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579752"></a></span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185722"></a></span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900047"></a></span>  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031708"></a></span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185764"></a></span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679045"></a></span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679075"></a></span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683053"></a></span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721117"></a></span> <span></span><a href=""></a></p>
</div></dd>
</dl></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>